Back to the Start
by SweaterStorms
Summary: Isobelle's married and has a family of her own. Scorpius is stuck with his own marriage looming over him, and he can't even decide if he still wants it to happen. Rose finally gets to experience love for the first time. Is being in a relationship everything these three imagined, or were things better before?
1. Chapter 1

***Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

***I know I kind of made it unclear how things will end up with Isobelle, and that's because I intended for her to still be a large part of this story, which I don't think I mentioned (Sorry!)**

***Still, because a lot of you wanted it, I decided that he POV will still be included in the story! Hooray!**

**-Title of the story comes from 'The Scientist' by Coldplay!**

**-Hope you guys all enjoy! Leave a review! **

* * *

**Scorpius**

* * *

I am the most unfortunate human being on the planet. My family is full of terrible and hopelessly naïve people, mainly including my embarrassment of an older sister. I hate her, so much in fact that coming to her house has been some sort of punishment my parents have developed for me. That should speak volumes about her character.

One of the only people I despise more than my sister is her four-year-old daughter. Now, I should preface this statement and say that I dislike _all_ small children, and my niece is no exception. However, considering who her parents are, I do try to give her some sympathy.

"Uncle Scor-"

"Don't call me that."

Elle frowns at me and tugs at the ribbon in her hair. Isobelle insists on dressing her in ridiculously frilly clothing, as if that makes her a good mother. What makes it worse is that Elle actually enjoys it.

"Where's Mummy?" Elle questions.

"Upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Minding her business." She's in her bedroom right now with Teddy. It's been this way for years now. Isobelle is too stupid to admit to anyone that she isn't happy with her marriage, and Teddy is desperate enough to sleep with her. It's a vicious cycle.

Elle frowns at me, and she looks as if she is about to cry. I honestly don't have time for that. "But… but I haven't seen Mummy the whole day," she complains.

"That's her to blame."

"When are we going to your house?" She questions. My parents are having the entire family over tonight, meaning things aren't going to end well.

"Six."

"What time's it?"

"A bit after half-five."

Elle moves closer to me on the sofa. "I wish my hair was like yours," she says. Her hair is a darker shade of golden blonde, which I personally was grateful for. It eliminated all question as to who her father was because with Isobelle, it certainly could have been up for debate. She has Isobelle's dark eyes.

"No, you don't. "

"Yes, I do!"

"Fine, I'm not arguing."

Elle crosses her harms and pokes out her lower lip. "You don't do _anything _with me! You don't play with me, read with me, or-"

"I understand."

Elle pouts. She perks up when she hears a noise on the stairs. "Mummy!"

Isobelle smiles and opens her arms wide. "Darling!" she says happily, bending to meet Elle for a hug. She gives her a kiss on the cheek. "How is my beautiful little girl? I trust you behaved for Scorpius?"

Elle nods her head vehemently. "Yeah!"

"Yeah?" Isobelle repeats in a disapproving tone.

"_Yes_, Mummy," Elle corrects herself.

"You know your father hates it when you speak that way."

Elle wrinkles her eyebrows. "Where is Daddy?"

Isobelle frowns slightly. She looks away from me, as if she's afraid I might mention the truth. I haven't for the last three years of their marriage.

"Daddy's at work," she answers quietly. If his work involves cheating on her with his 'colleagues'.

"Daddy works all the time."

"Because you like nice things, Delphine. And so does Mummy. Daddy has to take care of us, doesn't he?" The only true thing Isobelle enjoys about Simon having a job is her having more time to cheat on him.

Elle nods. "When are we gonna go?"

"Very soon," Isobelle says. "In fact, how about you freshen up, and I'd like to have a word with Scorpius."

Elle nods obediently. "Yes, Mummy." Isobelle smiles faintly as she watches her take off upstairs. "Don't be too long, please!" She stands and faces me.

"Thank you," she says, blankly. There isn't any sign of actual gratitude in her eyes.

I brush her off. "You're a horrible example."

Isobelle sighs. "She doesn't know anything, and you_ aren't_ going to tell her. You promised me."

"Of course, I'm not going to say anything. It's bad enough she already has you and Simon for parents, I'm not one to add insult to injury."

Isobelle opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it. Her facial expression seems slightly more troubled.

"I'm a good mother," she informs me bitterly. It sounds like she's trying to convince herself more than she is me. "And I'm doing my best for her."

My sister is an absolute idiot. "As long as that's what you honestly think."

* * *

If there's one thing I enjoy about Elle's existence, it's how absolutely insane my parents go whenever she's over, especially my mother. They claim- and it's quite true- that Isobelle doesn't do a good enough job watching her. From what I've heard, Isobelle has much in common with my birth mother. I'm only left to find out if they'll meet the same end.

"Simon sends his condolences," Isobelle says lazily. "He has to work late."

"So we can have nice things," Elle says from her place on Rose's lap. For some unspoken reason, children adore Rose. She isn't all that extraordinary. "Mummy says that Daddy takes care of us."

Dad gives Isobelle a disapproving look. She ignores him. "Mum, Dad," she says plainly. "It's nice to see you again."

Mum smiles weakly. She blames herself for how disgustingly Isobelle's turned out. "It's nice to see you too, Isobelle."

"I'm sure."

It doesn't take Isobelle more than a second to turn away from them, taking more interest in my youngest sister. "Hello, Nina," she says, smiling. Isobelle likes her the most, since she isn't willing to call her on her bullshit.

"Hey, Belle."

Elle looks up "What?" she questions.

Isobelle turns around to face her. "We don't say 'what', Delphine. We say _yes,"_ she corrects her. Hugo rolls his eyes behind her back.

"Sorry, Mummy," Elle apologizes.

"I said 'Belle'," Nina informs her.

This happens quite often. When Isobelle was pregnant with Elle, she and Simon were so certain she was going to be male they refused to even risk Healers telling them otherwise. Needless to say, Elle was born a girl, Simon threw a fit and left for the rest of the day, and Isobelle fell into a state of depression and refused to acknowledge her daughter. When the Healers informed Simon and Isobelle they'd have to eventually name their child, Isobelle refused to come up with a name and uncreatively gave Elle her middle name out of stubborn spite. Sadly enough, both Isobelle's names are quite similar-sounding. That isn't exactly the best start for any child, as if being mothered by Isobelle isn't unlucky enough.

"Oh," Elle says quietly. "Oopsie."

"This is why I want all of you to call her by her _full_ name," Isobelle says angrily, looking at the rest of us. "You're only making things more complicated for her!"

"That was your fault," Rose interjects. "You and Simon."

"That's Daddy's name," Elle says absentmindedly.

Isobelle clenches her jaw and gives Rose n annoyed look. "Delphine, you're a young lady," she says. "You need to have dinner in your own chair. You don't need Aunt Rose to hold you."

Elle frowns. "But-"

"No buts. Listen to me."

Rose mutters an apology to Elle before setting her down, all the while glaring daggers at Isobelle. Elle reluctantly climbs into the chair beside Isobelle. Isobelle puts her fork in her hand and moves her glass closer to her. She then proceeds to not pay Elle any more attention. Hugo senses the tension in the room

"I'm not excited for Fifth Year," he says, changing the subject. "Except for quidditch."

"I am!" Nina says happily. She begins school at Hogwarts this year. Mum and Dad have all but placed bets on where they think she'll be sorted. So far, none of my siblings have been sorted into the same House. I'm happy to have my own space.

"I know Scorpius is excited," Rose mutters under her breath. "Excited to see Daisy. How long's it been, Scorpius? Two, three weeks since Mum and Dad caught you together?"

"Rose," Dad chastises.

I glare at my sister. "Shut up." Rose thinks it's absolutely hilarious that I get into trouble, especially with Daisy. They hate each other with a burning passion.

Hugo laughs, until Mum gives him a silencing look.

"Honestly, this isn't any conversation for a table," Isobelle complains. "Little ears." She gestures to Elle with her eyes, and then gives her a harsh look. She gives her a light slap on the wrist. Elle winces. "Delphine, don't play with your food."

"Sorry, Mummy." I think Elle says that more than anything else.

"I don't know how many times your father and I have to tell you. Food is for eating, _not _for playing. Don't have me tell you again."

"Sorry, Mummy."

Mum looks uncomfortably at Isobelle for a long while. She's practically preaching to Elle. "…I tell you all the time, _not_ to play with your food. When you finally manage to spill it on yourself, you're going to be the one upset, not me-"

"Isobelle," Mum interrupts. "That's beyond enough."

Isobelle frowns at Mum. "I'm parenting. You said I should do it more often."

Mum gives Isobelle an equally stiff look. "That isn't how you-"

"Fine," Isobelle says, turning away from Elle. "Give the house-elves another job to do."

Mum opens her mouth to say something more, but Dad gives her a look. His message is clear. There's no use in speaking to Isobelle about anything. She's a hopeless cause.

"It's good to have the family together," Rose says sarcastically. "These are the kinds of dinners I just love."

Hugo smirks at her. "Tell me about it."

Rose and Hugo stop after they receive silencing looks from Dad. "The two of you aren't going to test my patience a few days before you leave for school, are you?"

Hugo shakes his head, but he's still smiling. "No, Dad." He elbows Rose.

"Aren't we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Nina questions. "To get our stuff?"

Mum nods. "I don't want you to stay up too late. I'd like to beat the crowd tomorrow," Mum says.

I, for one, have an absolute objection to waking up early. "I'm not doing anything before ten," I inform Mum.

"Don't tell your mother what you aren't going to do," Dad says to me. "If she wants you to wake up early, then you are."

We'll see tomorrow morning when they're forced to leave without me. I don't care either way. I've been stuck with my family the entire summer. It's suffocating.

"I want to go!" Elle says, smiling widely at Mum. Wonderful, even more of a reason for me to stay at home. "Mummy, can I go?"

Isobelle doesn't respond. She sits in her chair with a far-off expression on her face, nursing her second glass of champagne. She does this quite often.

"Mummy," Elle says again. She tugs Isobelle's sleeve. "_Mummy!"_

Isobelle comes back to reality. She gives Elle a small smile. "What's the matter, Delphine?"

"I wanna go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Gramma," Elle asks.

"I thought you wanted to go to the ballet tomorrow?"

"Now I wanna go to Diagon Alley? Please?" Elle begs, clasping her hands together and giving Isobelle a sweet smile. Rose 'awwwws' under her breath. She's such a fluff.

Isobelle looks up at Mum. I can tell she's considering it. That's at least a couple uninterrupted hours of her and Teddy in bed together. I give her a look, letting her know I'm aware full well what she's thinking. Isobelle is far too transparent for her own good.

"We'll have to ask Daddy when he comes home, all right?"

Elle nods slowly. "What if he says no?"

Mum and Dad watch Isobelle carefully, looking to see how she'll handle the situation. I'm quite interested myself.

"I'll make certain he doesn't," Isobelle assures her. I'm not positive whether that's for Elle's benefit or Isobelle's.

"It's no bother," Mum assures Isobelle. "You could use a break."

Isobelle gives Mum an offended look. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asks angrily. "You find a problem with _everything _I do with her!"

Mum purses her lips. Elle reaches for her glass, but it's still just beyond her reach. She leans forward in her chair and instead attempts to grasp the glass from the rim. "Isobelle-"

Nina jumps as the glass shatters on the floor. Elle's hand is still outstretched, and she has a shameful look on her face. "Sorry, Mummy," she says quickly. "I didn't mean to."

Isobelle takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "You can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I've decided."

Elle smiles, and then wrinkles her eyebrows with confusion. "But you said you had to ask Daddy."

"I thought so, but now I'm positive he'll be perfectly fine with you spending the day with your grandparents. Isn't that lucky?"

"Yes!" Elle says happily. It's painful how oblivious she is.

"She just made a mistake," Rose says rigidly. "She's _four._"

"I know how old my daughter is," Isobelle answers shortly.

Rose blows air out of her nose. "I'm surprised you know that much."

"Rose." Dad says. "Not right now."

Elle pouts and looks at Isobelle. "Is it broken forever, Mummy?" she asks quietly. She seems to be on the verge of tears. I'm prepared to leave in the unfortunate event that she actually does cry.

"No," Nina quickly assures her. "It's okay. Really, it takes the house-elves like, two seconds to fix."

Despite Nina's reassurance, Elle's eyes well up with tears. Nina gives her a sympathetic look, and then knocks her glass off the table. It shatters to the floor as well.

"See? Nothing happened," Nina says. "Now the house-elves will come get it." I partially expect Mum to jump to her feet and reprimand Nina for purposely giving the house-elves work to do, but she doesn't. She just gives her an appreciative smile.

Elle only looks half convinced. "Look, nothing happens to Hugo, either," Nina says. She nudges Hugo, and he knocks his glass of the table too. Elle laughs, and then stops when she realizes Isobelle isn't amused.

"Perfect, so now I suppose I should expect for her to go around knocking over glasses all the time?" Isobelle questions, giving all of us dirty looks. "Delphine, that isn't appropriate behavior in any sort of way."

"Sorry, Mummy."

I don't even like Elle, and it disgusts me how Isobelle treats her. I couldn't stand having a mother so terrible.

"Merlin, can't you lay off her for _one_ moment? It was a mistake. We've all forgiven you for the mistakes _you've_ made, and you're bound to make even more in the future," I point out.

Isobelle gives me an indignant look. "We aren't talking about me!" She says. "And excuse me for trying to teach _my_ daughter how to behave! My efforts are obviously going to waste!" Isobelle gets up from the table and makes her way out of the dining room, as if it's perfectly acceptable to walk out on her child like that. She's definitely the mother of the year.

Dad sighs. "Every time," he mutters. "Scorpius, why did you have to do that?"

"It isn't my fault," I inform Dad. "You know we all hate how she is."

"You don't hate your sister," Mum tells me. In fact, I do, and the rest of my family knows it.

Elle looks at Rose with a disturbed expression on her face. "Is Mummy upset at me?" she asks quietly.

Rose shakes her head vehemently. "No, your mummy has some other issues to work out," Rose tells her gently. "And by some, I mean _a lot_."

* * *

I knock on the door to Isobelle's old room. She comes here whenever she finds herself in an argument with us. That's nearly every time she visits. And just as often, I'm the one who has to come up here and get her. Apparently, it's because I'm the 'closest' to her in the family. I'm not sure how anyone figures that.

Isobelle doesn't answer, so I'm forced to let myself in. Isobelle lies in the bed, her back turned to me. This is exactly the way the way she was following Elle's birth. Dejected and unresponsive.

"You can't leave Elle downstairs," I tell her.

Isobelle sniffles quietly. "Delphine," she corrects me.

"Are you crying?" Isobelle's quiet for a moment, then she nods. "Why?"

"I'm unhappy," Isobelle responds dramatically. She sniffles again.

"People generally cry when they're unhappy."

Isobelle makes an annoyed sound. I still can't see her face. "No, Scorpius," she mutters. "You don't understand."

"You're correct. I don't understand why you're blaming everyone else for the choices _you_ made and taking it out on your own child. I hope I don't _ever_ understand that." We all advised Isobelle against getting married so young, and _especially_ against having a child. She didn't listen. Now she has to deal with the consequences.

Isobelle turns over to look at me. She's clutching a handkerchief. "It's not all my fault," she tells me sadly. "Simon lied to me."

"The two of you lie to each other more than anything. It's pitiful. Besides, you're an adult, too. You seem to forget that."

Isobelle frowns at me, shocked that I'm not giving her any sympathy. Why the hell should I?

"I need a moment to myself," Isobelle tells me. "Leave, please."

"Gladly." I don't want to speak to her anyway. I shut the door behind me.

I hate my sister.

* * *

***(A/N: I hope all of you liked it! Just clear things up, Isobelle's around 26, Scorpius and Rose are 17, Hugo's 15, Nina's 11, Dramione are in their Mid- forties, Teddy's around 28, and Simons's around 29-30. And Elle's 4. **

**-I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the ones to come!**

**Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

***Thanks y'all for the wonderful reviews from last chapter! I'm so excited for this story, it's going ot be great!**

***Leave a review!**

* * *

**ISOBELLE**

* * *

"We have an entire day to ourselves…" I tell Teddy as he rests his chin on my bare back. Gently, he kisses the bruises between my shoulders, and I wince.

"I wish I could make these go away," Teddy tells me distractedly. "I don't know why you-"

"Simon gets angry sometimes," I say quietly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Not let him hit you," Teddy suggests blankly.

I sigh. "It isn't that simple. I have a daughter. I can't just leave." I can't uproot Delphine like that. She deserves to live a comfortable life. Unfortunately, it's at my expense.

"Yes you can," Teddy whispers, his warm breath on the back of my neck. His hand travels up my lower back, alerting every nerve.

"Where would I go? He… he would come after me," I saw slowly. It wouldn't be because Simon loves me, but because his pride is too large to account for his wife actually having the courage to leave him. I'm better off here.

"Belle," Teddy mutters, and I know that he doesn't have an answer. "If you could see how many bruises are on your back-"

"I own a mirror."

"I just… I just don't understand what you could do to make Simon so angry," Teddy says. I wish he would understand that not every man is like himself. Some men get angry, and they like to hit things when they get angry. And those things are generally their wives.

"Sometimes we argue, sometimes we don't, others it's just a bad day at work," I respond blankly. And sometimes, I do try to convince Simon that he should treat Delphine better, which really enrages him. He says that if he had a son, perhaps he _would _be able to treat our child better. He says it's the reason he isn't happy.

"You want Delphine around that?" Teddy asks. I can't see his face, and I'm glad for it. I don't need anyone else to make me feel like any more of a failure than I already am.

"She doesn't know… she thinks Mummy and Daddy get on great. That's what everyone thinks. Except for you and Scorpius… and Jane."

Teddy places a soft kiss behind my ear. "Maybe it's time that changed." I nod slowly. Teddy doesn't know how much thought I've given this. It's been nearly a year since I've made my decision. I've just wanted to be sure Teddy was truly invested me, and unwilling to back out.

I purse my lips. "You'd be a wonderful father," I tell Teddy quietly. He doesn't say anything. "And an even better step-father…"

"What?" Teddy questions. I rest my head on my pillow and look out of the window. It's a beautiful, perfect day out.

"If I ever did want to do something about my situation, would you help me?" I ask quietly.

"Of course," Teddy answers without missing a beat. "You know that."

I smile. "Wonderful, because I do."

Teddy sounds surprised to hear this. "What do you want to do, Belle?" He questions.

I turn over so that I can face Teddy. He needs to know that I'm serious. "I want to become a widow."

Teddy stares at me blankly, and then he frowns. _"What?"_ He questions.

"I'm speaking plain English," I say bored in a bored tone, twisting my wedding ring on my finger. "Simon deserves a lesson in humility… one that should cost him his life."

Teddy searches my face for any hint that I'm joking. I'm not. "You can't _kill_ Simon!" He says harshly.

I didn't plan on it. "I'm not…" I assure Teddy, staring at him deeply without blinking.

He doesn't seem to follow. He's frantic like a child. "Then what are you talking about?"

I move closer to Teddy so that there isn't any space separating us. My lips barely touch his neck. "I'm not going to kill Simon," I promise him. "Because you're going to."

Teddy tries to pull away from me, but I grab him quickly so that he can't. "I'm not killing anyone!" He snaps. "Belle, that's illegal, and it's mad, and-"

"Fair," I whisper. I twine my fingers in Teddy's, kissing his fingers gently. "You said you wanted my bruises to go away…"

"I do," Teddy assures me. "But you can't ask me to- I can't…"

I nod gently, burying my face in Teddy's neck. He's so warm, and so comforting. "Yes you can," I assure him. "I'm not asking you to murder him in cold blood. We'll plan, it'll be perfect. And then I'll mourn for a couple months. Then we can be married. Isn't that what you want?"

Teddy nods, then shakes his head like he isn't so sure anymore. "I can't kill anyone," he persists.

I place light kisses on Teddy's neck and press my body even closer to his. He's sweating. "If you don't love me or Delphine, then go. And don't over come back."

"It's not that simple," Teddy tells me firmly. "You can't say I don't love you because I don't want to commit a murder!"

"Yes, I can," I counter. "If you asked me to,_ I_ would kill someone. Teddy, you know I deserve better than this. _Delphine _deserves better. Simon doesn't love her. As long as she's not a boy, he isn't going to. I can't give Simon a son. He isn't going to love me either."

Teddy still doesn't look convinced. "Belle, that's crazy-"

"I've been pregnant four times," I tell Teddy. "Excluding Delphine. _Three_ of them have been sons, but I can't, I come so close-"

Teddy shakes his head. "Isobelle, you don't know how sorry I am, but I can't-"

"You sure enjoy sleeping with me, don't you," I say angrily. "But when Simon's being horrible, and hitting me, and shouting at me, you're nowhere to be found!"

"That doesn't make any-"

I turn away from Teddy. I take my bathrobe from the hook by my nightstand and put it on.

"Isobelle, I'm sorry-"

"Leave!"

* * *

"Where is Delphine?" Simon questions, taking a sip of wine. Sometimes he doesn't have to work the entire day. Whenever his mistress isn't there, or he doesn't feel like going to see her I suppose, he just comes home. I don't even think he cares whether or not I know anymore.

"With my family," I answer. "She went to Diagon Alley, don't you remember?"

Simon shrugs. "Vaguely." He continues eating as if we're discussing the weather, not the whereabouts of our daughter.

"She was excited to see you yesterday," I start uncomfortably. "But you didn't come home until after it was time for her to go to bed."

"My apologies for having a job," Simon says nonchalantly.

Whether or not Simon is employed isn't a reasonable explanation for him to be coming home at eleven o'clock. He's a lawyer, not an Auror.

"You could make time for her," I suggest quietly. "She's your daughter, you should care for her."

Simon stops and gives me a warning look. He downright ignores Delphine most of the time, yet it angers him to no end when I subtly point it out.

"I do care for Delphine," he assures me. "She's going to grow up to be very beautiful." And very sad.

"Yes, I know, but that's not what I'm saying. Isn't it at all possible for you to spend a bit more time with her? I'm not asking for hours, just speak to her, please," I say.

Simon frowns at me and sets his jaw hard. "You're in no way in the position to question my parenting abilities," he says harshly. "I at least have the ability to remain sober the entire day."

If anything, being married to an ass like Simon has made my drinking worse. "You don't have to attack me," I say quietly.

"That's exactly what you're doing to me," Simon says. "I'm being a productive member of this family. You aren't going to question me for it."

"Then I won't," I resolve. I'm not in the mood to provoke Simon. I cast my eyes downward, avoiding his gaze.

I feel Simon's hand on mine. "All of this is for me to handle," he tells me in a low voice. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I mutter. I understand perfectly that Simon wants nothing to do with his child.

"Delphine is doing perfectly," he says. "I have good reports from all her tutors, and I am very proud of how smart she is."

I'm extremely proud of my daughter too, and I'm sure to tell her that. Simon, on the other hand usually only sees her at breakfast and dinner time, and then he only ever orders her around instead of speaking to her.

"I know," I assure Simon. "But-"

Simon squeezes my hand. "There isn't a 'but'," he informs me. "Don't overstep me with your opinions where they aren't necessary."

"I'm sorry."

Simon shakes his head at me. "Don't apologize. You care for Delphine, which is expected of you," Simon tells me understandingly. "But don't discredit me for it."

I'm not doing anything of the sort. Simon's only turning this around on me because he knows what a distant father he is. He's distant with Delphine, and he's the exact same way with me.

"I'm not discrediting you for anything. It's just that- do you want Delphine growing up without any sort of relationship with you?" I question, trying a different approach.

Simon doesn't answer. Instead, he lets go of my hand. "Don't make yourself out to be much better than me. At least I don't endanger her," Simon points out.

"Those were accidents," I protest.

"They could have been avoided had you been more responsible," Simon says. He waves his hand for one of the house-elves to clear his place. He stands up at leaves me at the table.

* * *

Not everything in my life is horrible. At least through my marriage to Simon, I've made friends with my sister-in-law, Jane. We bond over our hatred for our husbands.

"I think you're worrying too much over Delphine," Jane tells me. "She's pretty and she's learning, there isn't much else you can ask for."

I have grown to appreciate Jane, but she isn't very motherly. Perhaps I shouldn't judge her, since I don't feel that I'm exactly the most nurturing parent on the planet either. I'm also sure her parents weren't all too great either.

"That's what I've been told, but don't you think she needs a bit more than her looks?" I question.

Jane raises her eyebrows at me as if I'm being stupid. "What do you do on a daily basis other than present yourself?" she questions. "Isobelle, you're a vision, and so is your daughter. That's quite a blessing."

Jane does have a point. It seems like all my schooling's gone to waste. I didn't continue school after I turned seventeen, which angered Mum to no end, but it apparently wouldn't have been worth it anyway. That saddens me that the same is probably going to happen to Delphine.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Isobelle," Jane says, giving me a smile. "Take advantage of it."

"Simon wants to marry her off, of course," I mention. "I'm not sure exactly what good he thinks will come out of it."

"None," Jane answers. "I don't say this to be rude, but hopefully it will be more difficult for her to be married because of… since you…"

Jane's voice trails off, and I know she's trying to be as tactful as she can. There really isn't a polite way to say it, but I know exactly what she's getting at. Since I'm a half-blood. Most purebloods don't agree that people of my kind should exist. They don't believe that crossing the 'species' of muggles and wizards is a good idea, or that it should be done. Delphine is very close to it, but she isn't a pureblood either. Hopefully that will save her.

"That may be the only time this has ever worked to my advantage," I say quietly. "What about your sons?" Jane has twin boys a year younger than Nina. I've met them on quite a few occasions, and they really are very well-mannered and sweet. But they don't ever spend time with Jane or Eric. It's lucky they have each other.

"We're in the process," Jane explains. "We'd like to get them both done at the same time."

I lower my eyes to the ground. It sounds like we're discussing business deals, rather than the futures of our children who are living, breathing human beings. I feel to the pureblood community, that fact is easily forgettable.

* * *

A knock on the library door surprises me. The door opens and Simon comes in. I don't know what he wants, nor do I care. I'm sure it will end badly.

I close my book and make to stand up. Simon puts his hand out to stop me. "You don't have to get up," he tells me in a slow voice.

"Did you want to speak to me?" I ask.

Simon nods. "I'm not upset with you," he informs me. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay," I mutter. If Simon's not upset with me now, he will be soon for something or other.

Simon doesn't leave. He seems bent on initiating a conversation with me. "What are you reading?" He questions.

"A book of sciences written by muggles," I answer. "It's rather interesting." Mum gave me the book a couple years ago, and they've always seemed like a collection of myths to me. Some of these theories are so stupid and abstract that they're almost entertaining. But one, however, has me absolutely enthralled. I hope it's true.

"Why waste your time with nonsense?" Simon questions. "Muggles don't know a thing about science."

"It isn't as if I have anything else to do," I remind Simon. "And maybe they do."

Simon crosses the room and holds his hand out to me. "Let me have the book," he says with a deep frown. I stare at him blankly. "Let me have it!" he orders.

I place the book in Simon's hand. He leafs through it, muttering about how stupid and nonsensical all of it is.

"Perhaps it doesn't make sense to you because you don't like to concern yourself with other's opinions," I suggest in a helpful tone.

Simon glowers at me. "Then explain me something," he says. "Perhaps it'll make more sense coming from you, since you understand so well."

"Well, I think the most interesting theory is that the father determines the sex of the child, not the mother," I say nonchalantly. "That would mean I didn't give you Delphine, you gave Delphine to yourself."

Simon slams the book shut and tosses it. It skids across the ground. "Shut up," Simon growls. "That's bullshit."

"How would you know?" I question. "Are you a scientist? And besides, we could have had loads of sons by now if you weren't so cruel to me! If you actually cared about me!"

"You're too dramatic for your own good," Simon says in an annoyed voice," shaking his head. "I'm not entertaining you."

"Of course, you aren't. That's what you enjoy, Simon. Angering me, upsetting me, and making me feel worthless. But I have feelings too! Not that that's important to you."

Simon agitatedly runs his hands through his hair. "Your feelings would matter to me if you didn't always make a point of throwing them around over the littlest of matters!" He shouts.

I shake my head. "There's nothing I can do to make you love me. You're too invested in yourself and those random women you sleep with to care about anyone else. Perhaps you should leave me for one of them. We'd both be better off."

I turn to leave the room. As I walk past Simon, he reaches out and jerks the sleeve of my robes. For a brief second, I feel like I'm going to choke. Simon presses my back into the stone wall.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Simon questions, his eyes staring into mine. "I didn't quite hear you."

I shake my head.

"To _me_, it sounded like you said you wanted to be separated from me," Simon drawls. He tightens the grip on my arm. I feel stupid for saying what I said, but then again I don't. I'll only have to put up with it for so much longer before I can be with Teddy.

"The only way you're leaving me is through death," Simon informs me coolly. "Do with that what you will."

Simon gives me another gruff shove before letting o and turning to walk away. "Simpleminded bitch," he mutters under his breath.

I watch Simon go. I don't love him, not any more than he loves me. I glance at my shoulder, at my ripped robes.

I want my husband dead.

* * *

**(A/N: This isn't gonna end well! Leave a review! **** )**


	3. Chapter 3

***Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling! Leave a review!**

* * *

**ROSE**

* * *

I love going school shopping, almost as much as I love being in Diagon Alley. There are so many different shops and people that it's an absolute sensory overload, better than anything in the muggle world. I like it much better than being in the dark Manor all the time. It's a pretty depressing place to live.

Hugo and Nina have gone off with Mum to have their robes fitted, leaving Scorpius, Elle, and I. We've got most of our shopping done, so we're wandering around for the most part, going into shops that Elle wants, much to Scorpius' chagrin. It annoys me how mean he is to her. It isn't Elle's fault who her parents are, and she's actually really sweet and adorable.

"Auntie Rose," Elle questions, looking up at me with wide brown eyes the same as Isobelle's and mine. "Can we get ice cream?"

"No," Scorpius says under his breath, shaking his head. I elbow him.

"Sure, we can," I say. "We don't have to meet Mum for another hour."

Elle grins at me, and she doesn't say anything else. As we walk, she reaches up to take my hand. She doesn't say anything else, but I know that Elle likes to have me close, and I don't mind it. I'm sure Isobelle doesn't do everything she should with her at home, and I don't exactly know how Simon factors into the equation. He seems pretty disinterested in Elle for the most part. I'm not sure how or why that is.

Elle absentmindedly reaches for Scorpius with her other hand. He glares at her, but lets her do it. I'm not sure who Scorpius is trying to kid. He's pretty mean, but he does have a soft spot for Elle, no matter how much he tries to get everyone to think he hates her. I think he pities her because he knows what sort of person Isobelle's become, and how it's affected him. He doesn't want that for Elle. None of us do. Mum and Dad tried to tell her that she didn't have to raise Elle on her own, but she only got mad and didn't talk to any of us for two weeks. I just wish Belle would admit she has a problem. But she won't.

Scorpius pulls out Elle's chair for her. She sits down with her ice cream with a smile on her face. I can't help but realize she looks like a little doll with her perfect blonde curls and stupid pink robes. I shouldn't be surprised, though, because Isobelle sees her as something to show off and put clothes on instead of her child. Thinking about her puts me in a terrible mood.

Elle picks up her spoon with her left hand, and then frowns to herself. She sets it down and picks it up again with her right hand.

"What was that for?" Scorpius questions, studying Elle closely.

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "That's my wrong hand," she says, raising her left hand. "Mummy and Daddy says I have to use the other one cause it's normal."

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "That's bullshit," he mutters under his breath. I kick him under the table, although I couldn't agree more.

"It doesn't matter which hand you use," I assure her. "Both are normal."

Elle looks at me like I couldn't possibly be telling the truth. She doesn't say anything. Scorpius and I share a look. He shakes his head slowly.

I look up as the door opens. Nothing could have possibly made my day worse. At the same time, though, I'm sure Scorpius' day has just gotten infinitely better. He raises his eyebrows and leans forward in his chair as the devil herself approaches our table. She sits down beside Scorpius and drapes an arm around him. I could vomit.

"I've missed you," Daisy purrs, scooting closer to Scorpius. "It's been two weeks." She flips her dark, curly hair over her shoulder and bats her golden eyes. Even though she's the definition of a pureblooded girl, Daisy insists on dressing like a muggle whenever she can. It's only so she can wear her low cut, tight dresses. It isn't like Scorpius complains.

"I've missed you too," Scorpius replies blankly. Honestly, I'm not sure what Daisy can see in Scorpius beyond his looks. He seriously lacks a personality.

Daisy grins and places her hand on Scorpius' cheek, giving him a totally inappropriate kiss. Elle giggles.

"Can you not do that here?" I ask. "We're in public."

Daisy pulls away from Scorpius and pouts. She trains her eyes on me. "I'm sorry, Rosie," she apologizes with fake sympathy. "Did you want a kiss, too?"

"I do!" Elle smiles. For some reason, she actually likes Daisy. I'm sure she's become accustomed to toxic people by now.

Daisy grins at Elle and gives her a small kiss on the cheek. "You're much more agreeable than your aunt," she says, cutting her eyes at me. Elle doesn't notice.

"So, Daisy," I start casually. "How does it feel to be repeating Seventh Year?"

Daisy's a year older than Scorpius and I, but she's also incredibly stupid. For Scorpius, that works out perfectly. He does her homework, and then they go sleep together. That's pretty much the entire term for them in a nutshell. If only Daisy could pass her exams.

Daisy rubs Scorpius' chest lovingly. "Great," she says. "It's not as if my school marks are actually going to matter in life. Ask your sister, won't you?"

Daisy hates Isobelle almost as much as she hates me. I'm not sure why. "Oh, please," I mutter.

"Besides, I'm glad," Daisy assures me. "Now that Scorpius is Head Boy, we'll have a room all to ourselves."

"It's Scorpius' room," I correct Daisy. "But I'm sure you'll frequent it like it was your own."

Daisy smirks, and then looks at Scorpius. He opens his mouth to say something. She puts a finger over his lips. "You don't have to defend yourself against her. She's just upset she didn't get Head Girl," Daisy whispers in a loud enough voice for us all to hear. Elle isn't paying attention. She's too busy wiping her fingers with a napkin.

"It was your fault," I remind Daisy begrudgingly. Last year, I received a pretty horrible grade in Potions. Ravenclaw and Slytherin have class together, and we're allowed to choose our partners. Daisy, only for sabotage, chose me. I don't think we got a good grade on anything. Because of that, I came in second for Head Girl. I've never wanted to murder anyone more in my life.

Daisy shrugs with a stupid smile. "What can I say? I'm bad at Potions."

"It's not just potions."

Daisy purses her lips and stands up. She urges Scorpius to stand, and links her arm in his. "Let's get a room at the Leaky Cauldron," she suggests. "I want to show you just how much I've missed you."

I frown at Scorpius. Mum would have a fit if she knew he just left us here.

"But, Mum said-"

"We'll be back within the hour," Scorpius tells me. "Don't say anything. Fifty galleons."

"Yeah, whatever," I mutter. It's not worth it to fight him.

Elle waves goodbye to Scorpius and Daisy. Daisy grins and waves back, and they're gone.

I sigh and look at Elle. She's sitting patiently, waiting for me to tell her what to do. "Looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

I have to be the one to take Elle home. If it were up to me, she would just live with us. It would probably be better for her that way. Elle pouts a little, and it breaks my heart. I wish Scorpius did this instead of me, because he doesn't get as worked up about as I do. It's one of the upside of having an annoyingly-stoic personality.

"Is your mummy at home?" I ask Elle. It wouldn't be unlike Belle to forget Elle's coming home and just leave. But maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. Then she could stay with us a little longer.

Elle nods. "She says she's gonna be home all day waiting for me," she informs me proudly.

"Do you think she's in her bedroom?" I ask.

Elle shrugs. "I'm never allowed in there," she tells me.

"Why not?"

Elle shrugs again. Something isn't right.

"Well, we're going to go look."

Elle frowns and opens her mouth to protest. It's scary how easy she gets worked up if the thinks she's disobeying one of her parents. "But… I will be in trouble," she whines.

"No you won't," I promise her. "I'm coming with you."

I lead Elle upstairs. She follows me slowly, as if she's scared for her life. I knock on Belle's door. For some reason, she and Simon don't sleep in the same room. I wouldn't like to share a room with Belle either, but still. They're _married._

There's no answer.

"Let's go away," Elle suggests quietly, tugging my hand. I try the door. It's locked.

"Alohomora," I whisper under my breath. The doorknob clicks, and I open the door.

Isobelle is sitting at her windows with a far-off expression on her face. She has a long letter in her hand, and she glances at it occasionally. I don't know who it's from, or what it says.

"Mummy!" Elle says, her face suddenly breaking into a smile. Isobelle glances upward, not quite positive where the sound's come from. Then she turns to see Elle and me.

"Delphine," Isobelle says quietly, a pained look on her face. She doesn't say anything else to her. Delphine crosses the room, sitting beside her mum on the window seat. I stay by the door.

"Where's Daddy?" Elle questions.

"He went back to work," Belle says quietly. "Don't you want him to make a lot of money for us?"

Elle looks conflicted. She's too young to understand what money has to do with anything. And Isobelle's far too old.

"But I only sawed him at breakfast," Elle says sadly. "I miss him."

Belle kisses the top of Elle's head absentmindedly. "So do I." She looks up at me and gives me a small smile. "Did she behave herself?"

I nod stiffly. "How couldn't she?" I ask. I don't think Belle understands that Elle doesn't try to be bad, and that half the things she does is because she's a child without any kind of parental guidance.

"I was good," Elle tells Belle.

"I'm glad," Isobelle says slowly. She turns back to me. "Where's Scorpius?"

"With Daisy," Elle answers with a smile. "We saw her at the ice cream place!"

Isobelle frowns. "You know I don't like her around Delphine," she tells me disapprovingly.

"It's not my fault. She just sort of walked in," I explain. "Whether we like it or not, she's going to be Elle's aunt soon."

Since Scorpius was twelve, Dad and Mr. Zabini have arranged for Daisy and Scorpius to get married. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. But then again, it's not like Daisy can marry herself.

"I don't care," Isobelle says firmly. "I told you-"

"Then maybe you should watch your own kid for once!" I snap. "You want us all to do everything your way, but you get mad when we offer to help you."

Isobelle clenches her jaw. "Delphine, go to your room and play," she orders.

Delphine pokes out her lip. "Mummy-"

"Please."

Delphine doesn't say anything else. She hops down from the window seat and leaves the room, not before giving me a hug. "Bye Auntie Rose," she says quietly.

"Bye, Elle," I say, just to annoy Isobelle.

She rolls her eyes. "Shut the door after yourself, _Delphine_."

Elle shuts the door, leaving Belle and I. "What do you want to say to me?" I ask. "I hope it's important enough for it to make sense for you to kick your daughter out."

Isobelle tilts her chin upward, as if she's better than me. "I only didn't want her to hear you speak disrespectfully to me and then believe it was okay to do the same," she informs me.

I roll my eyes. She can't be bloody serious. "You're one of the most disrespectful people I've ever known! And you've been that way ever since I met you!"

Luckily, I haven't known Isobelle all my life. Too bad I'm too young to really remember that though. Isobelle hasn't really given my life anything good. Because of her, I don't speak to my Dad- my _real_ Dad's- side of the family at school. I haven't even seen my Dad since I was twelve. He doesn't want anything to do with me or my family. It's all thanks to Isobelle. No one wanted any of this to happen except for her. We were all content with our lives before she ruined everything.

"You're seventeen," Belle reminds me. "You don't know as much as you think."

I scoff at Belle. She can't be serious. "Oh, please. When you were seventeen you quit school and followed Holden around like a little puppy because you thought you were in love with him! _I'm _the one who doesn't know anything?"

Isobelle glowers at me. "You don't know what being in love with someone is!" She tells me angrily.

"Neither do you! You can't pick a decent guy to save your life, and you married Simon after knowing him for a _month_! Who the hell does that?"

Isobelle purses her lips. "Go home," she says finally.

Honestly, I don't care. I don't have to put up with her. "Fine," I say, opening the door to walk out. "Don't let Delphine drown in the bathtub this time."

"What did you just say to me?" Isobelle asks in a deathly quiet voice.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't stutter."

"You don't know how difficult being a mother is!" Isobelle says indignantly.

"Neither do you," I remind her. "Having a kid you didn't even want doesn't make you a mother."

Isobelle points angrily to the door. "Get out!" She shouts.

"Whatever." I shut the door behind me, and it doesn't take three seconds for me to hear Isobelle start crying. I don't feel bad for her at all, and I'm sure no one else does either.

* * *

"Come in," I say when someone knocks on my door. Hugo comes in with a stack of textbooks and puts them on my bed. It's kind of weird how manly Hugo looks now. Year of playing quidditch have made him really tan and buff, which is way out of place with his teddy-bear personality. He's also a lot taller than me now, and I think he even has a centimeter or two on Scorpius. They're both stupidly tall, though.

"Mum said don't forget these," he tells me quietly, giving me an uncomfortable smile. He knows I've been in a bad mood since I've come home from dropping Elle off.

"Thanks. You should start packing too."

Hugo shakes his head. "Can't. Dad's taking me and Nina to the match today. I don't have time."

I frown. "What about Scorpius?" He never misses quidditch matches, unless he's so sick he's almost dying. Something must be wrong with him.

"He said he didn't want to go," Hugo says plainly, shrugging.

"Did he and Dad get into an argument?" I ask. It happens pretty often.

Hugo shakes his head. "Not that I know of. No one argues as much as you think they do, Rose," he tells me mindfully.

"I was just asking," I say flatly.

Hugo puts his arm around my shoulder. "You know Dad loves us too," he reminds me. Hugo's always been better about accepting Scorpius' dad as his own than I have. I mean, he hasn't ever given me a reason _not_ to like him, but I just don't exactly like being reminded that my own dad would rather forget about me. It's not a fun thing to think about.

"Yeah, I know he does," I tell Hugo.

"Thanks."

Scorpius comes into my room, with Nina at his heels. "Mum wants your laundry," Scorpius informs me.

"Dad says we're going to be late!" Nina says at the same time, trying to push around Scorpius. "Come on, Hugo!"

Hugo stands up from my bed and gives me a meaningful look. "See you guys later," he says to Scorpius and me.

I look up at Scorpius. "Tell Mum I'm coming."

Scorpius looks at me like I'm insane. "I'm not going back downstairs. I'm already up here now," he tells me. Have I mentioned Scorpius is a lazy git?

"Whatever. Why aren't you going to the match?" I ask.

Scorpius shrugs plainly. "I'm just not in the mood to go," he tells me.

"Bollocks, "I say, narrowing my eyes at him. "You always go to quidditch matches. You're doing something stupid aren't you?"

Scorpius shakes his head. "I'm packing for school," he tells me. "And then I'm going to have a long talk with Mum about how embarrassing it is that she writes me letters during term, and lastly I'm going to pay you the fifty galleons I owe you."

I study Scorpius a moment longer, but he doesn't seem to be lying to me. After living with him for twelve years, it's become pretty easy for me to tell. He turns to walk out, not before raising his eyebrows at me.

"Don't forget your laundry."

* * *

***(A/N: I actually kind of like Rose's P.O.V.! She's not as angsty as Scorpius, or as distressed as Isobelle. But I think it was pretty obvious from Receive that they would grow up not to get along with each other. Poor little Elle! Leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

***(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school, and something really serious happened to me as well that took me out for about a week. Again, I'm sorry about how long this took.)**

***Even though the story's told in different, POVS, I won't always go in perfect order (because that gets boring, and sometimes, it's not necessary), I'll use the POV that is best needed to get the events in the chapter across/!**

***Leave a review **

* * *

**ISOBELLE**

* * *

I have to be more concerned with Delphine. Personally, I am trying my absolute best, but no matter what, everyone hates me for it. Perhaps I should simply realize I can't impress everyone. Still, it would most likely be in best interest to _look_ like I care.

I've decided to visit in on one of her lessons. I'm not quite sure what she learns, but I trust that it's something good. Really, Delphine is a brilliant little girl.

I knock on the door to one of the upstairs rooms. Each of the rooms at the end of the hall is used as separate classrooms for Delphine. I'm curious to know what she learns.

The door opens, answered by a young man. He seems perhaps my age, or slightly order. He has dark hair and green eyes, and an extremely friendly smile. I don't see that all too often.

"Hello," I say quickly. "You must be one of Delphine's teachers."

He nods. "You must be her mother. I see the resemblance." I'm frozen for a second, struck by his odd accent. He isn't from England, or anywhere in Europe. I haven't ever heard a voice like his before.

"Come in, Mummy!" Delphine calls. "Look!"

I make uncomfortable eye-contact with Delphine's teacher for a brief moment. He opens the door wider to let me in.

"Thank you."

Delphine waves me over, and proudly shows me a sheet of parchment with her childish cursive all over it. "I'm doing my letters!" She tells me proudly. She then regards me with an expression of doubt. "Are they good, Mummy?"

"Yes, they're wonderful," I assure her. "They're very lovely. I'm proud of you, Delphine. You seem to be learning so much."

Delphine beams. "He taught me," she said, tilting her head in the direction of her teacher. "He talks funny."

Delphine!" I chide, even though I'm thinking the same thing. "That's rude, and you won't say it!"

Delphine bows her head. "Sorry, Mummy."

I look to her teacher. "My apologies."

He shakes his head nonchalantly. "It's no problem, Mrs.-"

"Oh, please, do just call me Isobelle," I tell him. He is quite handsome. "And what should I call you?"

He gives me a smile. "Just William's fine," he tells me.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, William," I say. "You have such an interesting accent. Where are you from?"

William frowns at me. "You've never heard an American accent?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, I haven't. But I certainly like how it sounds." William gives me a warm smile.

Delphine comes to stand beside me. She tugs on the bottom of my robes. "Yes, darling?"

Delphine points to the clock. "My next class," she says quietly.

William looks away from me and grins at Delphine. "You did great today," he tells her.

Delphine beams at him. "Thanks!" She says quickly, leaving the room. It's just William and I.

I've never met an American before, and he seems quite interesting. I want to know more about him. Perhaps I'm obligated to, since he is my daughter's teacher.

"How did you end up in England?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"I attend University classes here," William tells me. I'm confused. He seems about my age. No one I know is still in University.

William must read the confused look off my face. "I've graduated, already," he tells me. "I'm going back for more degrees."

I shake my head slowly. "I'm sorry, I don't know… I don't know much about schooling," I admit.

William gives me a friendly smile, as if he pities me almost. "I forgot," he says sincerely. "Cultural difference."

"Excuse me?"

William looks directly at me. "Well, in the United States, pretty much everyone goes to college, even pureblooded women. We're, um, a lot less traditional."

I nod solemnly. "That's a good thing," I assure William. Still, I can't imagine a society where pureblooded women are meant to be something more than someone's wife. It seems almost too good to be true.

"Are you all right?" William must notice the pensive expression on my face. He tilts his head downward to meet my eyes, his full of concern.

"Yes," I say quickly, holding my chin high. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" William asks me. I put my back against the door frame.

"What everyone thinks is true. I'm hopelessly stupid."

William takes my hands, and it shocks me. Perhaps this is just a friendly gesture in the United States. "You're not stupid," he tells me. "I've met stupid people, and you aren't one of them."

How can he say that? He doesn't even know me. "I'm sure your very kind to your wife," I say bluntly.

William frowns slightly. "I'm not married," he informs me. "Not even close to it."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

William shrugs. "It's fine. "

There's a moment of tension between the two of us. "What exactly does Delphine learn with you?" I question, trying to change the subject.

It seems to take William a second to catch on. "Writing and English," he tells me. "And if we have extra time, I let her look through a few books of mine. She enjoys the pictures."

"What sort of books?" I ask. I'm not trying to be critical; really I'm interested for myself.

"Art and history," William tells me. "They're mostly muggle. I could show you, if you were interested."

"Please."

William takes a large book off the table. He puts his arm around me so he can open the book properly. He smells of pine.

William shows me beautiful muggle photographs of painting and sculptures, and I'm so awed that I can't help but reach out and touch the pages. They're nothing like I've ever seen.

"I like them very much," I tell him.

I turn around to see William's reaction, and he's already grinning at me. "So does Delphine."

I'm not exactly sure how Simon would like Delphine learning about muggle things, But I suppose looking at pictures can't hurt if it's culturing her.

"She enjoys it?" I question.

William nods quickly. "Very much so," he assures me. He gives me a serious look. I crane my neck to look at him. "Honestly, you have a great daughter. She's very bright."

I've heard that multiple times, but apparently now it doesn't matter. No matter how smart Delphine is, she won't be good enough.

"It's late," I remind William. I'd like to talk to him more, but Simon could be home any minute. I glance at the clock. "Thank you very much for teaching Delphine. It was wonderful to meet you."

William closes his book and takes his arm from around me. "It's no problem," he assures me. "It was great meeting you too."

* * *

"Daddy!" Delphine says happily as Simon comes into the dining room. She runs into his arms and he picks her up.

"How is my beautiful daughter?" Simon questions, smiling genuinely at Delphine and kissing her cheek. That makes me smile as well. He rarely ever acknowledges her.

"Good!" Delphine answers. "Was today fun?"

"Jobs aren't supposed to be fun," Simon informs Delphine. "Did you give your mother any trouble today?"

Delphine shakes her head. "No! I was good," she assures him.

Simon sets Delphine down. "Wonderful."

He comes to the table and kisses me. I'm rather surprised. "I love you, wife," he tells me. Simon's behavior is so out of the ordinary that I'm suspicious. He only ever becomes affectionate when he's done something he knows is terrible. I want him to quit stalling and tell me what.

"I love you too," I say stiffly.

Delphine smiles at Simon and I. I think she's happier when we get along with one another. "You kissed," she says with a sneaky grin.

"Mothers and Fathers are supposed to kiss," Simon informs her. "Don't spill anything on yourself."

"Yes, Daddy."

Simon turns to me a propositioning expression on his face. "What do you think of us going away for a while?" He asks out of the blue. "On a sort of vacation."

I'm so surprised by his question I scoff. "I think I wouldn't like that," I answer honestly. "Why?"

Simon looks rather affronted at my refusal. "It was a mere suggestion," he says slowly.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but England," I tell Simon. My family is here. I'm not stupid enough to leave with him, especially, when there's the possibility we may not return, knowing Simon.

Simon swallows hard. "Of course, not."

Delphine looks between Simon and I, sensing a bit of tension. "Mummy, do I do school tomorrow?" she asks me.

I nod. "You do school every day except for weekends, Delphine."

"Oh," she says. "I like school."

Simon gives her proud look. "I'm glad."

"Did you like school, Mummy?" Delphine asks, raising her eyebrows and setting me with curious brown eyes.

"Yes," I say. "I liked it very much." I did always like school, and I appreciated my education, but now I do realize what sort of _value_ it has. I learned a lot from textbooks, but I'm not exactly able to _do _much for myself.

"Did you go to school like me?" she asks. "Or like Auntie Rose?"

"I went to private school until I was Hugo's age," I tell her.

Delphine seems interested. Simon looks on, although there's a faraway look in his eyes. "Did you learned what I learn?"

"I'm sure I did, although I can't quite remember-"

"Why?" Delphine demands, frowning.

"That was ages ago."

Delphine glances at me with a confused look. She purses her lips, and then looks at me again. "Mummy, how old _are_ you?" she asks.

Simon catches Delphine's wrist with his hand. I know he isn't holding her tight enough to cause her any harm, but she still looks frightened. Delphine hangs her head and pokes out her lower lip.

"That's very _rude_ to ask a woman her age," he informs Delphine coldly. "Apologize to your mother."

"Simon, it's fine," I say quietly, trying to calm him down.

He won't hear me. _"Apologize!" _

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Delphine says in a small voice. I can barely hear her. Simon lets her wrist go, but not without giving her a withering look. He wipes his hand on his napkin.

"Don't ever let me hear you do that again," Simon orders, pointing his finger at her. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy."

That's all the proof I need to know something terrible has ruined Simon's day. Normally, he ignores Delphine's behavior and leaves the correction to me. Instead, he went off on her over something trivial.

I catch Simon's eye and give him a look to let him know I'm displeased. "Intervene next time and I won't have to," he says coldly, showing no remorse for the horrible way he's just treated his daughter.

"Yes,_ I'm_ at fault here," I say sarcastically. "My apologies."

"Don't mock me."

"I wasn't mocking you, but I hope you realize what you said made no sense."

Simon turns to Delphine, who is sulking with her head down. "Perhaps I shouldn't punish her for her rude behavior. She seems to be learning it from you."

"_I'm_ the rude one," I repeat. Simon is an idiot. A horrible idiot. "I'm at fault in this situation, just like always. Merlin, I'm sorry. I forgot I married the perfect man who does no wrong."

Simon narrows his eyes at me, setting down his fork on his plate. "Would you like me to embarrass you in front of your daughter?" He threatens. "If that's what you want, then by all means, don't hesitate to ask."

"Stop fighting," Delphine whimpers, pouting.

"Quiet," Simon orders. He checks his watch. "It's nearly time for you to go to bed."

"It's barely seven," I point out. Delphine doesn't even _have _a bed time, as far as I know.

"I've had a long day," Simon sighs. "I'm not in the mood to be kept up all night."

I look to Delphine I do feel genuinely bad for her, but I'm also desperate to know what's got Simon in such a horrible mood.

Delphine pushes her plate away from her. "I'm sleepy anyway," she says sadly. "Mummy, take me to bed."

* * *

Simon gives me a slight frown and absentmindedly strokes the sleeve of my nightgown. He still won't look at me, s if doing so makes him guilty. If I didn't know better, I've say it's because he regrets the way he treats me. "You know I love you," he tells me. "I apologize for earlier."

I don't reply. I don't know that at all. "What happened today?" I ask instead. "I'm not stupid. Something's gone wrong, I can tell by how you're behaving."

Simon runs his hand through his hair, an offended look on his face. "Why must you assume-"

"I'm _not_ stupid," I repeat. I sigh. "Just tell me."

Simon must want me in a good mood, because he doesn't say anything about my attitude with him, which is rare. I'm not complaining. He goes around my question, deciding to kiss me instead. His hands roam.

"Stop," I say, putting my hand on Simon's chest and pulling away. "What are you doing?"

"Being with my wife," Simon answers plainly, gently rubbing the back of his hand against my cheek. I don't want to _be_ with him in any sort of way.

"Why?" I ask defiantly, sitting up. "You never seem concerned about me, why now?"

Simon sighs, and I'm slowly able to see how stressed and annoyed he really is. "Don't you think it's time for Delphine to have a brother?" he questions. "It's been four years."

I frown at Simon. "I was pregnant last year," I remind him painfully.

"You know what I mean, Isobelle. It's becoming shameful. No one in my family has struggled to have a son, like we have, so I'm certain it isn't my fault."

It all comes back to this. "That's all you want, isn't it?" I demand bitterly. "For me to be pregnant."

"I want a son," Simon nods, his blue eyes boring into mine. "By _you_."

My eyes widen, searching Simon's face for any hint that he simply made a bad choice of words. I have no such luck. "What do you mean?" I question slowly.

"Isobelle, calm down…" Simon reaches out to touch me. I recoil.

"How am I supposed to be _calm_?" I question. I can't breathe. This isn't happening. "You got Charlotte pregnant, didn't you? And now _everyone's_ going to know you're cheating on me!"

Simon shakes his head slowly. "Charlotte is not pregnant," he tells me stiffly, staring up at the ceiling. He rolls his eyes.

"Then who is, _Simon_? There's someone else, isn't there? Some other whore you're sleeping with at work- of course, there is! I knew-"

"_No one_ is pregnant!" Simon shouts angrily, still looking away from me.

"Then_ how_ do you have a child?" I ask. "Please elaborate, Simon, because I truly-"

"Catherine and I have a child," Simon interjects, his voice angrily low. "Are you happy?"

"Hell _no_, I'm not happy!" I scream. "You told me you didn't_ have_ any children! You _lied_-"

Simon's hands clasp my shoulders, trying to calm me. How can he expect me to take news like this lightly? This is the worst possible thing I could hear in my life. "Lower your voice!"

"_Don't _touch me!" I shout, my lower-lip trembling. "This is why I can't have children! Because every time we come _close_, you mention bullshit like this that I can't help but be stressed about! I want an explanation!"

"You don't order me to do anything!" Simon says, his voice loud. I struggle against him, and he pulls me close to his chest. I can't stop crying, thinking of the embarrassment I'm going to have to face. No one wants Simon and I together, and now that he and his other wife apparently have a child, it will just be more of a reason for people to spread nasty things about Delphine and I. How could Simon put me through this? If I ever felt guilty about what I wanted to do to him, all of those thoughts are gone. He _deserves_ to die for everything he's put us through.

"H-how…?" I ask quietly, my voice broken. It's bad enough Simon doesn't love Delphine. And now that he has some illegitimate child running around with his ex-wife…

"She wrote me a couple days ago, and I'm sure it's out of nothing more than spite. I'm certain he's mine, because everything matches perfectly, and he resembles me greatly," he informs me. It hurts that I can tell he's _trying_ to sound upset about this situation. But really, he sounds hopeful.

"Y-you w-were…" I can't finish my sentence, but Simon seems to understand what I'm trying to say.

"We were still married," Simon tells me. "At least for a few weeks. Meaning he's perfectly legitimate and eligible to inherit anything of mine. It seems she's smarter than I've given her credit for, since her new husband has blond hair and blue eyes as well. Perhaps she knew."

Does it really matter? How is it fair that this child, whoever he may be, has a connection to Simon, and indirectly to _me_, which I didn't even ask for? He doesn't deserve anything from Simon, not like Delphine does. I don't care at all for Catherine, or for her child. I've had to put up with Simon for the past five years, trying to bring Delphine up the best I can, and Catherine gets to leave him and be_ happy_ with her child? And then, simply because he was lucky and was born a boy, he inherits Simon's assets?

Simon kisses my forehead. "I don't love them anymore than you do," he assures me. It isn't as if it matters. And besides, he's got his son he's so desperately been asking for.

I cry harder, and for once, Simon tries to console me. I don't respect him any more for it. Actually, it makes me feel worse.

"You aren't to say anything," Simon tells me quietly. As if I'd want to. "Catherine promised me she'd stay quiet for the time being, until I figure something out. "

Is that supposed to make me feels better? Is that supposed to change the fact that once again, in Simon's eyes, Delphine is unimportant?

"I have a solution," Simon offers, lowering his face to my neck.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

Simon places a gentle kiss on my collarbone, and then another. His hands start at the buttons on the back of my nightgown. "If _you_ give me a son," Simon whispers, no longer looking at me, "then I can find a way to get rid of Catherine and _her_ son."

"Rid of," I repeat slowly, trying to pretend anything else, that this isn't happening to me, and that all of this isn't resting on my shoulders.

Simon nods slowly. "For once and for all," he assures me. "But, this depends on you. I need a son regardless, however I'd much rather have one with my _current_ wife."

Simon's deft fingers trace across the bruise he left on my shoulder the other day. He stops momentarily, and I know he understands where it came from.

"I never laid a hand on Catherine," he informs me, placing his lips there. "I didn't love her as much as I love you. That's why the things you do anger me so much, because I understand how perfect you can be," he informs me, more preoccupied with my body than he is me.

I nod dumbly, as if I agree with Simon, and I'm sure that's what he thinks. Everyone thinks I'm an idiot anyway, so perhaps I should play that to my advantage. In reality, I want to vomit. I'm sick to my stomach, and I hate Simon.

"I love you," Simon tells me again. I can't bring myself to say anything back.

He reaches for the decanter of Firewhiskey on the bedside table and pours me a large glass. He won't admit it, but I understand that he likes sleeping with me better when I'm drunk, or very close to it. I'm not entirely offended. There isn't anything nice or gentle about him like there is with Teddy. It's more of an experience that I'd like to forget, and I'm certainly glad that I can. I suppose I just have to remind myself that I'm doing this to be fair to Delphine, and to myself. Catherine and her son don't deserve even a fraction of what Delphine and I do.

I'm a good mother.

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I don't know, there more I think about it, I feel that if Isobelle and Simon didn't have so many issues, they could be a real power couple! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave a review lovely people!)**


End file.
